


Remember Me

by Amuly



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donny survived. Now he just has to open his eyes (Drabble).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inamoratauniversal over at tumblr for a prompt meme. The prompt was Donny/Utivich "Remember Me".

“Hey. Hey, Donny. Donny, open your eyes.”

Fuck. Fucking bright. Fucking loud. 

Donny ground and tried not to move. Fuck, everything fucking hurt. The skin on his skull felt like it was stretched too tight, pulled so taut that it was going rip right the fuck off. Fuck. Fucking ow  _fuck_.

“Donny. Donny, listen to me.”

Who the fuck kept trying to talk to him? Couldn’t this asshole tell Donny’s body was just the wrong side of dead at the moment? He needed a while. He needed a fucking year before he was ready to open his eyes and look around. But this fucking voice wouldn’t leave him alone.

“You’re in a French hospital.”

That would explain all the cut-off words and slurry consonants that’d been around him as he drifted in and out of being mostly dead.

“It’s been a month since the theatre.”

Theatre? What fucking theatre?

“The Krauts surrendered two weeks ago.”

That was good. Probably. It had the feeling of good news. 

“Donny. Come on. Open your eyes.” A warm hand slipped into his. Guy’s hand, though not big. Not meaty. Who had hands like that? Someone did. Donny’d felt those hands before. Donny… Donny liked those hands. Those hands were… They were more than just the feeling of good news, like that the Krauts surrendered. They were… They were good news. They were rubbing good news into his skin, transferring it, like rubbing good spices into a hunk of kosher beef.

Donny opened his eyes. 

“Utivich.”


End file.
